Main Page
A Second life Mass Effect Fan Fiction. Incorporating Mass Effect based Role Play using the world of second life. Taking place in the year 2157, just months after the resolution of the First Contact War. ''Humanity is new to the galactic scene and looked at as a threat by most galactic races. '' Manifesto of the Illusive Man Humanity has entered into a new era. An era filled with opportunity for advancement. One also filled with unseen danger and treachery. Dangers I have experienced first hand in my service to the Systems Alliance during the First Contact War. I was naive and hopeful in 2148 as humanity turned the corner and embarked on exploration of the final frontier. Like many of my human brothers and sisters, I was oblivious to what really lay beyond the Charon Relay. For years it seemed as though humanity was truly alone in the universe. Relay after relay was activated. Humanity expanded it's borders by colonizing worlds such as Eden Prime and Terra Nova. Although we had no proof sentient life still existed elsewhere, humanity knew that advanced sentient life did thrive on a galactic level. For nine short years we advanced from a type zero civilization to a type one civilization, and then it happened....Contact. But this wasnt the kind of contact humanity had hoped for. Not at all the peaceful first contact seen in so many ancient science fiction programs we had grown to love. This was not Star Trek, this was reality. In this reality, we were introduced to the galactic stage in a barrage of heavy gunfire, thanks to our turian friends. A term I use as loosely as I possibly can. I was there as they opened fire on our armada of colony ships and science vessels. We were decimated, the only way my ship was able to escape is because we had just come through the 314 relay and hadnt been noticed. I quietly took my ship back into Alliance space and frantically warned General Williams of what awaited us behind the relay orbiting our newest colony of Shanxi. Humanity not being the types to back away from a good fight, amassed a fleet at our capital Arcturus Station and returned to defend our colony at Shanxi. By the time we had arrived, the turians had already invaded, conquered and occupied the planet. Our mission became a liberation operation from that point. General Williams and his armada was able to land on the planet and secure a foothold as Admiral Zakharov and Admiral Alexander were able to defeat the turians in orbit around Shanxi. The next two months, we fought a war of attrition on the surface of the planet. As the turians lost ground we advanced on them. It was my mission to take a small commando unit around the rear of the enemy and somehow lower the defensive forcefield they had around their base camp. This was a two week operation, as the Greymist Mountains were extremely difficult to traverse. As we neared the camp, we overheard com chatter stating General Williams surrendered the planet and had ordered a full evac. My unit was eventually captured and held prisoner. It was only then, did I start to realize exactly how sinister the motives of the turians were. There was a device on the planet, in a cave. Prothean in design, but still functional. My squadmate, Ben Hislop and I were forced to go into the cave and 'examine' this relic, Ben touched the relic and a burst of energy surged through us both, killing him instantly, but sparing me for some reason. I was knocked out cold. For weeks I lie in a coma, once I awakened, the war was officially over and the turians were friendly to humanity. Or so they would claim. I, on the other hand had changed dramatically. The relic spoke to me. It showed me visions. Visions of humanity's destruction at the hand of a as yet unseen alien species. It showed me that there is no peace in our galaxy. It called to me to join it and I followed it to Nos Astra, Illium. It was a turian trap. Eva Core and myself were taken to Palaven, where we witnessed our former colleague Ben Hislop turned into a zombie like creature that served this relic. Ben told me the artifact's plan to erase all life in the galaxy and convert all of humanity into what he called husks. Eva had no choice but to kill Ben, or the thing that once was Ben. After which, I destroyed the artifact and we escaped back to alliance space. For about a month I thought about this single event and came to the realization that humanity must protect itself from this dark future. Humanity needs a Cerberus, a force to guard the gateway from the hellish future these Grim Reapers have in store for us. Humanity must preserve itself at any and all cost. So there will never be another Shanxi. So no other human will have to endure what Ben Hislop had to endure. Given my experience with these beings and my knowledge of their plan, I must be at the head of that Cerberus and defend humanity. Through Cerberus, humanity will take its rightful place at the head of the galaxy, so that humanity can defend and protect the lesser races. It is our destiny, I have been shown it all. It is my duty as a human to show it to you. It is your duty to do the same. This is my manifesto and humanity is my cause. Make it your cause as well. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Rules